Episode 5
Please forgive the sudden erase of episode. It is being changed to be more improved. Please bear with us. Thank you. ' '-Dreamergirl3000 Back on earth: The two teens made it back to school which it was too late cause school ended and Mrs. Gordon was mad! "RILEY, AND YOUUUUUUUUU!" yelled Mrs. Gordon pointing to Mike. "Well... ma'am... I was at the doctor..." said Mike pretending to cough. "Then why aren't you on your bed with some soup of noodles and chicken?" said Mrs. Gordon. Mike couldn't resit it and said, "Riley, threatened me and I said no! But she grabbed my hand and dragged me over here!" said Mike. Riley knuckled at Mike. Mrs. Gordon glared at Riley. "I thought you went to the bathroom?" questioned Mrs. Gordon. "I did! But Mike called me and told me he went to the Amusement Park!" said Riley. Mike glared at Riley. "You're a liar!" said Mrs. Gordon. Mike gasped. "HERE! 20 pages for math! Have it finished by tomorrow!" yelled Mrs. Gordon walking away. Riley and Mike sighed. Suddenly Mrs. Gordon stopped and walked back to the two kids. "Riley, you used your phone in school?!" said Mrs. Gordon. Riley sighed. "Yes, take it." said Riley handing her phone out. Mrs. Gordon looked both ways. "School is over now, so keep it back." said Mrs. Gordon as she left. Speed and Lykaos giggled. Mike and Riley starting arguing about their homework. At Speed's house 2 hours later: "So how was school today?" Questioned Speed's mom. "Great!" Smiled Speed. Speed's mom smiled. "Hey Speed, since we don't have homework.. Want to take a stroll?" Questioned Lykaos. "Well, i have to go to church soon. Pastor David needs us today. It's great if we invite you. Want to come?" Questioned Speed all happy. "No thanks. I have stuff to do." Blushed Lykaos as she left running outdoor. "Uh okay." Said Speed. Speed's mom giggled. Outside the neighbor hood: Lykaos took a stroll. "Everyone has beast mode, except me." Said Lykaos. Lykaos then froze. "I could practice! Yes!" Said Lykaos as she raned with her core block. Back at DinoTron's fortress: "I failed that battle! That fool was pranking me the entire time!" yelled DinoTron destroying walls in fierce anger. Trixie and Snakeuton watched DinoTron in horror. Suddenly a Velocoraptor jumped into view holding two energy claws with teeth under his chin. "Master, Lykaos is at KC universe and is nearby!" said the Velocoraptor. "Good, go capture her and bring her to me! I need some lunch today after that exhausting battle!" said DinoTron. "Great!" said the velocoraptor teen titan warrior running off. (At the KC village) Lykaos was beating up a lot of little tiny t-rex knights. Suddenly, a blast interupted her battle. "What?" said Lykaos as she looked at the ground and saw the little t-rex knights destroyed. Lykaos looked up to see Velios. "Who are you? Wait... NO! I need to train! Stop helping me!" said Lykaos. "I am not here to help you, my love..." said Velios. "What? I am not your love...." Lykaos sighed. "I like someone else.." she said in response. "If I can't be your love, I will have to fight you in a duel!" said Velios. "Bring it on!" said Lykaos. Back at Earth: Speed walked around the park. "I wonder what Lykaos had to do.... I hope she's okay, or is she not?" said Speed looking up at the sky. Back at KC universe: Lykaos and Velios were fighting. Velios grew tired. Lykaos was about to finish her final blow with her Polearm, but then DinoTron interfered! Lykaos gulped. "D-DinoTron...?" questioned Lykaos firmly holding her weapon in anger. "He is my target for beast mode..." said Lykaos grinning. "Velios, finish her up!!!" yelled DinoTron. "I can't. I'm tired..." said Velios. "NEVER IN YOUR LIFE, SAY THAT YOU'RE TIRED!!!!!!! VELIOS, ENGAGE TO BEAST MODE NOW!" yelled DinoTron super charging Velios to beast mode. "Hahahahah!" laughed Velios in laughter. Lykaos gulped. Velios charged at Lykaos and Lykaos dodged. "Ahh!" she said in fear. "Come back here, little runt!" said Velios in anger. "Never!" yelled Lykaos as she jumped on Velios's spine. Velios swapped his tail at Lykaos and Lykaos fell. Lykaos was then in a coma. "NOOOOOO!!!" yelled Tribugle coming in the scene. Tribugle shot at Velios with his arrow and engaged into beast mode. Tribugle sucked his claws onto Velios's veins. "OW!!!!" yelled Velios as he fell on the floor. "Get up! I will handle him!" yelled DinoTron as he also activated to beast mode and bit Tribugle's wings. Tribugle fell on the floor and reverted back to regular mode. "Now, to finish you off!" said DinoTron walking towards Lykaos. Lykaos shed her tear. "I lost Tribugle in this duel just for stupid beast mode! I always loved you, Tribugle and for this is my revenge!!" said Lykaos in feirce anger as she engaged into beast mode. "Lykaos, tenkai beast mode activate!" yelled Lykaos as she turned into a silver wolf. "Ooh. Preety." smiled DinoTron. "Now to finish you all! But first..." said Lykaos as she launched at Velios and bit all of his blood. "Ahhhhhhh...." said Velios as he exploded with tons of energy flowing in the air like crystals. "You!" yelled DinoTron using his t-rex sword onto Lykaos. Tribugle gained his beast mode and his wing again and caught DinoTron onto the air and let go of him while DinoTron exploded falling down. "NOOOO!" yelled DinoTron as he fell to his defeat. Lykaos was exhausted but smiled at her new love. "Thanks for saving me back there." said Lykaos in happiness. "No problem, hey, you really meant it when you said that you love me?" questioned Tribugle. "Yes. Of course." smiled Lykaos. The sun was brought down and everything changed around the two as their suits dissapeared and they were both humans again and they shared a kiss under the new full moon. End of episode! Category:List of episodes